


Prying Eyes

by Kuroi_Nezu



Series: No excuses waste of precious breath [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Denial, Hux Has Issues, Hux-centric, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Nezu/pseuds/Kuroi_Nezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un commento di Phasma suscita in Hux la curiosità di scoprire chi o cosa si cela dietro la maschera di Kylo Ren, ma quello che doveva essere un isolato ed assolutamente improprio uso delle telecamere di sicurezza sfugge rapidamente di mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prying Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la nona edizione del [p0rn fest](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest9/index.php) ed ispirata a questa [immagine](http://kanzaki-vs.tumblr.com/post/136684724441/when-you-have-access-to-all-cameras-on-ship). Sine beta reader, purtroppo!

Tutto era cominciato con un appunto di Phasma, alla fine di una riunione di secondaria importanza. Ren aveva insistito per parteciparvi, sebbene non vi fosse alcuna spiegazione per la sua presenza: si trattava di conti e organizzazione di truppe, niente che lo potesse interessare e di cui sapesse qualcosa. Aveva insistito ed insistito, ed alla fine Hux l’aveva lasciato fare: probabilmente era un modo come un altro per sentirsi importanti in una nave in cui i soldati evitavano accuratamente d’incrociare la sua strada e gli ufficiali, impossibilitati alla fuga, s’irrigidivano sul posto vedendolo passare. Quale fosse l’obiettivo di Ren, il Generale non lo sapeva, ma quel che era certo era che dopo appena dieci minuti di riunione il Cavaliere si era stancato di sentir blaterare cifre e, con la sua solita eccessiva drammaticità, era uscito dalla sala con gran fragore, il mantello svolazzante alle sue spalle.

Hux era cresciuto in una famiglia austera, ove l’educazione era rigorosa e severa: fin da piccolo era stato abituato a sopportare la noia, mascherandola in un’espressione di – falsa – cortesia. Dal suo punto di vista, il comportamento di Ren era assolutamente inaccettabile e, finito l’incontro, non aveva mancato di lamentarsene con il Capitano, puntualizzando quanto fosse socialmente inconcepibile un simile atteggiamento.

< Non saprei, signore. Magari sul suo pianeta d’origine sono abituati diversamente.>

Il commento di Phasma l’aveva lasciato particolarmente perplesso: mai si era sognato di ascrivere i capricci e le reazioni esagerate di Kylo Ren ad una… differenza culturale. Con ogni probabilità era solo lo sfoggio di un moccioso petulante, un moccioso alto un metro e novanta, ma pur sempre un pestifero marmocchio con la passione per i drammi e la tendenza a distruggere ciò che gli capitava sotto tiro. C’erano, però, diverse voci sul conto di Ren: il fatto che nessuno, nemmeno il Generale, l’avesse visto in volto aveva fomentato storie ed illazioni sul suo conto. C’era chi diceva fosse umano, ma particolarmente sfigurato, con ustioni su tutto il corpo; altri dicevano che fosse un Mirialan e che, se si guardava attentamente la sua maschera, si potevano intravedere delle rare iridi arancioni (inutile dire che nessuno aveva mai avuto il coraggio di provarci); altri ancora ritenevano che fosse un giovane la cui famiglia era affiliata alla Repubblica.

Le teorie erano tante e spesso eccessivamente fantasiose, ma erano di fatto solo voci di corridoio e il Generale era un uomo troppo preciso per poterne scegliere una senza alcuna base d’evidenza: tutto quello che sapeva era che il suo indesiderato ospite aveva due braccia, due gambe e si esprimeva in un linguaggio comprensibile. Eppure le parole del Capitano avevano solleticato in lui una certa curiosità, che in realtà si era ben radicata fin dall’inizio della sua sfortunata convivenza forzata con l’allievo di Snoke; si era meravigliato fin da subito che la vera identità dell’uomo che aveva accettato – obbligatoriamente – a bordo della sua nave non gli fosse stata rivelata. Era oltraggioso non sapere chi o cosa avesse non solo il potere di scorrazzare indisturbato per i corridoi, ma addirittura di rovinare le attrezzature, mancare di rispetto al Generale, contestare ogni decisione presa e lasciarsi prendere da attacchi di ira in cui equipaggiamento e soldati venivano trattati come punching-ball. Il tutto senza che Hux potesse metterlo in riga e senza che il Leader Supremo alzasse un dito per frenarlo.

Così, la prima volta che l’integerrimo Generale optò per un uso poco ortodosso delle telecamere installate a bordo era dovuta al semplice desiderio – diritto, continuava a ripetersi Hux – di scoprire con che essere era costretto a tentare un dialogo. Si era ritirato nei suoi appartamenti per evitare che qualcuno lo cogliesse in flagrante: era quasi certo che una qualche postilla del regolamento proibisse l’abuso dei codici d’accesso alle telecamere, anche da parte del Generale, se non per casi d’estrema necessità – Hux si rifiutava di credere che Snoke avrebbe considerato di estrema necessità il caso specifico. Sentendosi vagamente a disagio nell’inserire il codice, per allentare la tensione si tolse di dosso il cappotto, appendendolo con cura al muro, e slacciò i primi bottoni della divisa per respirare con più libertà. Gettò un’occhiata fugace all’immagine trasmessa, ma la stanza di Ren era, per il momento, priva del suo abitante. Approfittando dell’occasione, si sistemò sul bordo del letto e tirò fuori il datapad: contava di sbrigare certe questioni organizzative il giorno seguente, ma visto che doveva aspettare, tanto valeva mettere a frutto il suo tempo.

Secondo il contatore, era passata un’ora e trentasette minuti da quando Hux si era messo al lavoro. Nonostante la tarda serata fosse ormai diventata notte a tutti gli effetti, era riuscito a mantenere un buon ritmo, senza concedere nulla alla propria stanchezza e senza permettersi alcuna distrazione. Allo scoccare del trentottesimo minuto un movimento della proiezione gli fece alzare di scatto la testa e, per un lunghissimo istante, pensò di essersi immaginato tutto; un attimo dopo la figura vagamente curva di Kylo Ren apparve nella sua dinoccolata lunghezza. Dovette ricordarsi che quella che aveva di fronte era solo una registrazione: al solo vedere quella stupida maschera un senso di fastidio si faceva largo in lui, un vero e proprio disagio. Mise da parte il datapad lentamente, come a non voler far scomparire la proiezione; aveva la netta impressione che, attraverso le fessure di quello stupido secchio che Ren si ostinava ad indossare, gli occhi del Cavaliere fossero puntati direttamente su di lui. Possibile che Ren fosse in grado di cogliere emozioni e pensieri con la forza da una parte all’altra della nave? Possibile che sapesse di essere spiato? Era un pensiero scomodo e cercò di rigettarlo da dov’era venuto, in quell’angolo della sua mente che evidentemente provava un perverso piacere nel ricordargli le più compromettenti possibilità della vita.

Dopo essere rimasto immobile per qualche secondo, Kylo Ren cominciò finalmente a muoversi: Hux dovette trattenersi dal deglutire rumorosamente nel vederlo sfilarsi il mantello e gettarlo sul letto con noncuranza. Seguì la cintura, assieme alla tunica – non si era mai reso conto di quanti strati di abiti indossasse Ren, ma erano di certo troppi (come facesse a non morire di caldo, tra la maschera e i vestiti, il Generale non riusciva a capirlo – a meno che non potesse regolare la temperatura con la forza). Quando anche gli stivali furono messi da parte, lasciando la figura in pantaloni, maglietta e maschera, Hux smise di preoccuparsi dell’eccessiva deglutizione o dal calore che lo stava investendo dal collo sino alla punta delle orecchie (colpa del contesto – di sicuro – perché Hux non era abituato ad utilizzare mezzucci quali telecamere nascoste e l’intera sensazione lo metteva estremamente a disagio). In ogni caso, per quel che poteva vedere, Ren era umano. Una voce in meno, se non altro.

Lo osservò senza neanche permettersi di sbattere le ciglia mentre le mani – i guanti erano stati gettati nel mucchio di abiti ai suoi piedi – si accingevano a togliere la maschera, il movimento lento, calcolato, tanto da far sorgere nuovamente nel Generale il dubbio che Ren sapesse. La maschera finì sul bordo del letto, appoggiata delicatamente. Hux rilasciò un sospiro che non si era reso conto di trattenere: la visione di fronte a lui era, se non altro, inaspettata. Perché nessuno avrebbe mai creduto che il tanto temuto Kylo Ren avesse un volto, bé… così giovane. Così umano. Così facilmente interpretabile. Anche attraverso l’ologramma Hux poteva vedere su quel viso così particolare ogni minima emozione, riflessa con chiarezza. Lo osservò muoversi per la stanza, ripiegare con maggior cura gli abiti, controllare il proprio datapad. Se non l’avesse visto togliersi la maschera, non avrebbe mai creduto che il ragazzo – uomo? Quanti anni aveva? Non riusciva a stimarlo – fosse la stessa persona che vagava per la sua nave distruggendo oggetti e soffocando i suoi migliori soldati. Imputò a questo disorientamento il nodo che gli si era formato in gola; spegnere la telecamera, staccarsi da quella visione fu più difficile del previsto – dieci minuti passati a ripetersi che ormai il suo obiettivo era raggiunto, che finalmente sapeva che aspetto avesse il suo pericoloso ed instabile alleato.

Si promise che non avrebbe più usato la telecamere per spiare come un ladro nei quartieri di Ren, perché violare ripetutamente la privacy degli ospiti non era un’azione ben vista né dal codice di comportamento militare né da qualsiasi altra forma di regolamentazione della vita sociale ed Hux aveva una dignità da preservare. Se non fosse che la sua curiosità – si rifiutava di aggiungere “morbosa” nei suoi pensieri – sembrava aver ingaggiato un duello all’ultimo sangue con il suo onore. La sera seguente si trattenne e così anche la terza. Alla quarta accese per qualche minuto la telecamera, ma Ren non era nelle sue stanze e si obbligò a disconnettersi prima che potesse effettivamente rientrare. La quinta sera cedette di nuovo, dicendosi che tanto non l’avrebbe trovato, ed invece lui era lì, una mano sul volto stanco, come a cercare di riflettere. Dalla sesta sera in poi pose fine al suo dibattito interno, la sua mano inseriva il codice d’accesso come se avesse vita propria. Nel giro di un’altra settimana era diventato un riflesso incondizionato e appena entrato nella stanza la telecamera veniva accesa – che Ren ci fosse o meno era quasi di secondaria importanza, dal momento che Hux era disposto ad aspettare il suo arrivo per ore, approfittandone per portarsi avanti con il lavoro.

Rifiutandosi di interrogarsi sul perché tutto questo stesse succedendo, il Generale aveva semplicemente lasciato che l’abitudine s’instaurasse e prendesse il sopravvento. Allo stesso modo si era rifiutato di indagare il fatto che il suo corpo aveva reazioni non propriamente desiderate mentre osservava Ren spogliarsi, muoversi per la stanza, coricarsi. Ogni volta che la sua mente gli ricordava le imbarazzanti implicazioni del caso, Hux spegneva il cervello e si metteva in pilota automatico. Finché, ad un certo punto, accettò semplicemente la cosa, decidendo che ogni riflessione a riguardo sarebbe stata semplicemente infruttuosa, fonte di stress, imbarazzo e fastidio. Essere in costante controllo di ogni singolo fatto o comportamento sulla nave era logorante: poteva davvero rimproverarsi per il fatto che la sera, nelle sue stanze, si concedeva di staccare mentalmente da tutto quell’ordine, quella perfezione, quella meravigliosa macchina che gli era stata affidata? Non era forse una giusta ricompensa per tutto il duro lavoro che affrontava ogni giorno? E non era quasi ironico il fatto che Ren, il quale sembrava aver eletto a suo sport ufficiale la distruzione metodica del Finalizer e il tormento continuo del Generale, fosse lo stesso a garantirgli la possibilità di eliminare lo stress? Era una sorta di rivincita personale e Hux era ben contento di godersela fino in fondo.

Ritiratosi nelle sue stanze, la prima cosa che faceva, prima ancora di scrollarsi di dosso il cappotto, era accedere alle telecamere della stanza di Ren. Una sera il Cavaliere era già lì e il Generale si meravigliò nel rilasciare un sospiro che aveva inconsciamente trattenuto sino a quel momento. La maschera era appoggiata sulla spartana scrivania e Hux poteva osservare chiaramente la postura, l’espressione del volto, il quasi impercettibile automatismo di denti che mordevano il labbro inferiore. Ren doveva essere immerso profondamente nei suoi pensieri, perché i suoi movimenti erano più lenti, lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé: se non fosse stato completamente vacuo, il Generale avrebbe potuto credere che Ren stesse osservando proprio lui. Gli ci volle un attimo per rendersi conto che la sola attesa di quel momento aveva avuto un certo effetto su di lui ed i pantaloni della divisa sembravano all’improvviso eccessivamente stretti; si morse una guancia mentre Ren, con una lentezza infinita, si sfilava i guanti, lasciandoli cadere per terra – poteva quasi udirne il fruscio, anche se in realtà la telecamera non trasmetteva l’audio.

Si morse l’interno della guancia, cercando di contenere la propria agitazione, ma il controllo di cui andava così fiero nel suo ruolo di comando sembrava essere rimasto fuori dalla porta della sua stanza. Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso quando le mani dell’altro si portarono sull’orlo della maglia e la fecero scivolare lentamente in alto, rivelando quel fisico tonico che ormai Hux conosceva a fondo – ed il pensiero era disturbante ed eccitante allo stesso tempo e cosa non avrebbe dato per poter toccare quello che si era costretto ad osservare a distanza e, diamine, l’autocontrollo non era semplicemente restato fuori dalla porta, si era defenestrato nello spazio per non tornare mai più e tutto era precipitato nel giro di pochissimi secondi in un vortice di caos ed era meravigliosamente perfetto come non lo era mai stato prima. Hux si era lasciato andare, dopo una vita passata a trattenersi, ed era come se l’ingranaggio si fosse finalmente messo in moto dentro di lui: non c’era più una fredda mente razionale a bloccare i suoi istinti. In quel preciso momento c’era ben poco che non fosse il corpo di fronte a lui, sempre più esposto al freddo della nave, e la mano – sua? Purtroppo – che slacciava la cintura e s’insinuava tra la stoffa e la pelle. Una serie di immagini balenavano nella sua mente in successione ed alcune erano assai difficili da dimenticare, erano difficili da ignorare, da bollare come impossibili ed una vocina nella testa gli ripeteva che forse, forse, così impossibili non erano. Il resto era un vortice di sensazioni che – cazzo, non sentiva da troppo tempo, da quanto non sapeva neppure! E le visioni di Ren che stringeva le lenzuola, gli occhi come pozzi profondi fissi su di lui mentre Hux – non più Generale, non più niente se un ammasso di tendini tesi, muscoli contratti e suoni indicibili – dettava il ritmo a cavalcioni su di lui, come se fosse natoper quello e non avesse altro in mente che quello (spaventoso quanto tutto questo si avvicinasse a tratti alla realtà).

Quando tornò con i piedi per terra – solo metaforicamente – si ritrovò seduto sul pavimento gelido della sua stanza, la testa leggera, cappotto e guanti gettati con noncuranza accanto a lui, sparsi come se un ciclone fosse apparso all’improvviso. Lentamente si rese conto di avere ancora la mano intrappolata nei pantaloni, le vivide immagini che la sua mente aveva partorito stampate nella retina, il nome del Cavaliere sulle labbra (non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno, neanche a se stesso). Si guardò attorno, ma la telecamera, ancora attiva, gli mostrò un letto vuoto e nessun segno della presenza di Ren.

Si alzò, pronto a ricomporsi, a prendere quant’era accaduto negli ultimi minuti e chiuderlo in un angolo della mente che avrebbe tenuto fermamente sigillato. Pronto a gettarsi tutto alle spalle e a spegnere per sempre quella dannata telecamera. Se lo ripromise ancora ed ancora, mentre si dava una ripulita in bagno. Se lo ripeté con fermezza risistemando al loro posto cappotto e guanti. Se lo stava per ricordare per la ventesima volta quando una richiesta d’accesso alle sue stanze apparve sul pannello di comunicazione. Il flusso di pensieri si infranse contro lo scoglio del volto scoperto di Kylo Ren che attendeva fuori dalla sua porta.


End file.
